<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petal by Minikitkatgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923579">Petal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl'>Minikitkatgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also bonus points and a cookie to whomever gets the Monty Python reference, Ancient Rome, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), But sure as hell likes to pretend, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), just FYI that I head canon them as completely stupid for each other from Minute One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who you might have a steamy encounter with in the Roman baths. Even if it's your own demon husband. </p><p>(Not really explicit, but rating it E just to be safe.)</p><p>**<b>UPDATE:</b> Now with fanart!**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing <a href="http://magicbubblepipe.tumblr.com">@magicbubblepipe</a> on Tumblr drew a companion fanart piece of Aziraphale inspired by this fic! Please do check it out <b><a href="https://magicbubblepipe.tumblr.com/post/631623438008762368/roman-baths-inspired-directly-by-this-post-and-the">here</a></b>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title: </strong>Petal<br/><strong>Author: </strong>Me<br/><strong>Rating: </strong>R/NC-17<br/><strong>Pairing: </strong>Aziraphale/Crowley (Ineffable Husbands)<br/><strong>Warning: </strong>Sexual content and a tiny bit of language. Not really explicit, but rating it E just to be safe.<strong><br/>Disclaimer: </strong>I own nothing. Characters belong to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, bless their beautiful souls.<br/><strong>Summary: </strong>You never know who you might have a steamy encounter with in the Roman baths. Even if it's your own demon husband.<strong><br/>Author's Note:</strong> Inspired by these gifs made by <a href="https://agxntkeen.tumblr.com/post/631432421302272000/">@agxntkeen</a> of Michael Sheen as Nero in the BBC series <em>Ancient Rome</em>. (If you haven't seen, do watch. He is both gorgeous and terrifying in it.) </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p>"Mmh..." </p><p>Aziraphale inhales deeply, sighing at the decadent perfection of his surroundings. A private bath all to himself, obtained with just a gentle whisper to the guard with claims of distant relation to the Emperor, who would consider it a personal favor. Lavender oil perfumes the water, its fragrance wafting through the air, clinging to Aziraphale's porcelain skin. He'd reserved two little miracles for the occasion, the first of which ensures the temperature of the water remains just so, the heat never fading.</p><p>The second miracle is rose petals.</p><p>It's terribly indulgent and not at all becoming of a Principality, Aziraphale knows, but it hardly seems inappropriate when one is completely and entirely--</p><p>A set of footsteps pads across the marble floor, followed by a familiar voice. “Thought you were going to the Colosseum, angel.”</p><p>--alone.</p><p><em>Oh, God</em>.</p><p>Aziraphale turns to face him, the sound of sloshing water echoing in the otherwise quiet chamber. He raises a hand to cover himself, false modesty as foreplay.</p><p>“Crowley. I...well, I was, but I got there and it was the children’s matinee. There was a little boy who didn’t have a ticket and I...I gave mine away.”</p><p>“You <em>what?</em>” Crowley doesn’t even attempt to feign surprise.</p><p>“I gave it away! It wouldn’t be right for a child to miss the show. So I, I put it in his hand and said ‘Off you pop,’ and off he...popped. Then I thought I’d just visit the baths instead! The water is quite lovely, but...well, I was given to understand this would be a <em>private </em>room...”</p><p>“Left a trail of denarii glued to the floor for the guard. He won’t be back for a while. Not happy to see me, mmh?”</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, my dear, of course I’m happy--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale trails off, noticing for the first time that Crowley is nude, save for the little pair of dark glasses perched atop his nose. The steamy air clings to the fine hairs on his thighs and arse, lending his skin an unearthly glow. His cock is already half hard, curving up toward his stomach, covered in shimmering light from the reflected water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, are you just going to stand there like that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like what?” Crowley can’t keep the smirk from twisting his lips, head cocked to one side as he watches his husband grow flushed, cheeks pinking with barely-suppressed arousal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like grand obscenity made flesh, that’s what.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley rakes his gaze up and down Aziraphale’s naked form, eye-fucking him over the rim of his glasses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, me, obscene? What about <em>you</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am more than appropriately attired for these quarters--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rose petals, angel. Perfectly scattered about the surface, <em>without</em> wilting. It’s almost...miraculous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aziraphale rolls his eyes. “Barely counts as a miracle, really...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your arse,” Crowley continues, stepping one foot into the bath. “I saw it when I walked in. You pretended it was hidden under the water, as if you weren’t showing it off. The curve of your back, the lines on your shoulders...” He can’t mention the wings, tongue choked and swollen at the thought of even describing their indescribable ethereal beauty unfurled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley steps the other foot in, advancing slowly on Aziraphale like a shark toward prey. The water jostles with every word he speaks, breaking on the shores of Aziraphale’s body, and the angel shifts until the backs of his thighs press against the cool tile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Drops of water sliding over your arms. Your chest. Your hipsss. <em>You</em>, Aziraphale. Every blessed thing about you. You look like sin incarnate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley stops moving when their mouths are a hairsbreadth apart, the tip of his long tongue darting out to trace the bow of Aziraphale’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Oh</em>...kiss me, dear. Won’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crowley draws a hand down Aziraphale’s chest, pinching dusky pink nipples into hard peaks, making him gasp. Nimble fingers wrap around the admirable Effort he finds between Aziraphale’s legs, hard and aching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was planning on doing a bit more than that...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here? In the baths? What if someone sees?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’ve played this scene a hundred times and still Aziraphale manages to sound convincingly scandalized, even as he’s arching into Crowley’s grasp. His eyes flutter closed and open, long eyelashes lowering to the demon's lips as they kiss, sweet and urgently filthy all at once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, angel.” Aziraphale squeals as Crowley lifts his legs and throws them around his slim waist, grinding their cocks together beneath the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If someone comes in, I’ll cover you with rose petals.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycutie8/pseuds/curlycutie8">curlycutie8</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>